This Is What You Get
by doublecriss
Summary: Santana has been horny all day all because of Brittany and her teasing. So afterschool they go to Brittany's house and she shows her what she will get everytime she makes her horny. Warning: Girl on girl. Scissoring. ONESHOT


This Is What You Get

**So I was going to write another chapter for TN but I just didn't have the venna. **

**Another one shot, not requested but I just wanted some Brittana XD**

Santana came into school in an okay mood and throughout the day things got better. Until Hudson said some completely useless stupid shit that she didn't care about. He was trying to give a pep talk in glee and pretty much no one was listening.

"We need to push each other guys! To get better!"

Brittany stared at the wall ahead of her.

"You like to push things don't you? Like my girlfriend out of the closet"

Santana chuckled at the remark an watched as a sad Finn sat back down, deciding to stop giving his so called pep talk.

After that she managed to spend the whole day with Brittany and the fact that the blonde girl would without any hesitance put her hand under the table during every lesson and up her leg made her horny.

So now…

Santana was horny.

To say the least.

The sexual frustration was killing her.

She felt the feather like touch on her knee, her thigh, getting closer and closer towards her crotch.

Right now they were in…

_Where the fuck are we?_ She wondered. She was so distracted that she didn't even know what class she was in. She looked around the class and saw Spanish signs.

_Ah Spanish. _

Santana was scribbling something onto a blank piece of paper when she felt the familiar touch.

She looked to her left and saw Brittany looking at her innocently. Like always. Santana gave her a smile and bit her lip with a chuckle, turning back towards the scribbles.

After a minute or so she felt the hand move from her knee, and slowly onto her thigh. She shivered at the touch but said nothing, only looking back to Brittany who was indulged in a conversation with Mike.

The Latina shrugged and looked back down yet again. It wasn't until she felt Brittany's hand go even higher that she looked up at the blonde.

For the first time today Brittany didn't look as innocent as she always did. She totally had the bedroom eyes. And she had the bedroom eyes only towards Santana.

She quirked her eyebrows with a slight smile and when Brittany giggled she also did. Ever so slowly her hand moved further and further up the tanned leg of the latina.

Brittany sure knew how to get Santana hot and bothered.

Finally she reached her crotch.

Brittany grinned but looked down at her Spanish notes to make it seem like she wasn't doing anything.

She moved her fingers under Santana's cheerio skirt and over her panties.

"Britt!" Santana hissed "What are you doing?"

"Playing" she replied simply with a shrug

Brittany's fingers traced over Santana's clothed pussy, applying pressure every now and then. Santana looked around the room frantically afraid that someone would notice what was happening, but of course no one even bothered to look in their direction. She relaxed slightly and took a shaky breath when she felt Britt's index finger pressed against her clit.

Brittany giggled quietly and carried on with her ministrations.

_She's so evil. She can't get me horny in class!_

Santana watched Britt hungrily and bit her lip every now and then. The blonde girl knew that, and made sure to avoid Santana's gaze. Just for the fun of it and to get her frustrated even more.

At some point in the lesson Brittany's hand suddenly disappeared and Santana made a noise of displeasure. She wanted Brittany's hands on her crotch again!

Brittany tapped her own nose with her index finger and smirked.

_Yupp totally evil._

At last the bell rang. Too bad it wasn't the end of school yet. When everyone exited the class Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and dragged her through the hallway and towards a secluded area of the school where no one ever came.

She pushed her up against the wall gently but with a certain amount of force and then threw herself at the girl kissing her deeply and grabbing her breast at the same time, making sure to squeeze it.

"You can't do that" she growled against Britt's neck.

"D-do what?" she asked innocently, holding onto Santana's shoulders and she kissed her neck, biting occasionally.

"Touch me in class, get me all hot and bothered and then not finish what you were doing"

"Well I couldn't " she giggled

"Yeah? Well…" Santana stopped massaging Brittany's breast and instead she moved her hand down toward Brittany's crotch, placing her palm flatly against it. "This? This is gonna help me after school isn't it Brittany?"

Brittany held back a moan and nodded eagerly. "Mmhmm"

"Good" Santana said, kissing her passionately again. Just to tease her, she moved her hand further down to cup her sex and then moved a thumb over her clit just like Britt did earlier to her. When Brittany was panting and mumbling she withdrew her hand and smirked. With her ponytail straightened, and skirt flattened she moved back towards the hallways leaving a very needy and panting Brittany behind.

_God she loved it when Santana did this to her._

She cleared her throat and moved the stray hairs out of her forehead. Once she made sure she looked presentable she skipped back to the cafeteria happily, sitting herself onto Blaine's lap (As you do) and earning a glare from Kurt.

Santana couldn't keep her eyes of the blonde, and she eyed her hungrily throughout the rest of the day. Finally when the last bell of the day rang she quickly made her way over to Brittany and grinned.

But before she could say anything…

"My parents are out, and Lord T is out with his bingo buddies. Wanna come over?" she asked sweetly, twirling her hair with her fingers.

Santana smirked and nodded, grabbing her hand and rushing out of the school and towards her navigator.

The ride to Brittany's house was silent but every now and then the blonde would place her hand directly on Santana's crotch and massage her until she was a blubbering mess and then she would withdraw her hand.

At one point when she finally didn't. Santana couldn't help but pant

"Britt!" she moaned. "As much as I'm loving this I don't want us to crash and die"

Brittany giggled and took her hand away from the forming wetness.

_Finally_ they arrived. Since when does it seem to take 4 hours to get to her house? Santana un did her seatbelt quickly and then ushered Brittany out of the car. They ran inside of the house and dropped the bags on the floor.

Just when Brittany was about to say something she was pushed back against the door with her hands held above her head. She watched as Santana eyed her hungrily, her eyes moving from her face, down to her chest and lastly down to her crotch.

"You're so evil Brittany" she growled in a low voice and she attacked her neck yet again "Making me horny for hours and then leaving me to deal with it".

Brittany closed her eyes and bit her lip, enjoying the warm air being breathed onto her neck by her girlfriend.

"'Mmm sorry" she mumbled, far too into the touch.

Santana chuckled darkly against her neck and then looked into her eyes, kissing her quickly

"Come on, let's go upstairs"

Brittany nodded and led her up the stairs and into her room. The room was filled with pastel coloured walls, teddy bears, drawings, pictures of her family, Santana and of course the fat cat.

Santana unzipped the back of her skirt and let it fall onto the floor, revealing her lacy pink panties.

Brittany watched her like a hawk and did the same with her own skirt.

Santana smirked and pushed the blonde onto her bed, straddling her quickly. She started to grind onto her so that their pussies touched.

Brittany's hand flew to her hair and she moaned loudly. She could already feel herself getting wet, and when she welt Santana's wetness on hers she couldn't help but trash her legs around.

"Tana" she panted.

"You tease me? I tease you" she grinned as she bent down to place a kiss onto her lips.

Brittany moaned into her mouth and parted her lips eagerly. She felt Santana's tongue slide in next to hers as they kissed deeply and hungrily.

While grinding on Brittany, she moved her hands towards the back of Britt's top and unzipped that, pushing it off her body quickly. She moaned at the sight and moved her hands to her boobs massaging the tender flesh.

_Boobs are just great_.

Brittany trashed around even more and whimpered every now and then.

Santana somehow managed to take her own top off and now they were only left in their bras and knickers.

Santana moved further down Brittany's legs and let her fingers trail over her flat tummy and down to the hem of the panties. Without any hesitance she tugged them off. And at last the prize was revealed.

Santana looked at her girlfriends pussy. Her folds already slick and wet with her clit poking out.

He layed down between her legs and spread her lips using her fingers. For a couple of seconds she just watched mesmerised at the sight of the tight wet pussy in front of her.

"Please" she heard Brittany whisper.

How could she say no to that?

Santana licked the pink folds with her flat tongue earning a loud gasp from her girlfriend. Brittany held onto the bed sheets tightly and gasped yet again.

Santana chuckled and licked her pussy once more, making sure to suck of the hard clit every now and then.

"So wet" she whispered against her lips, kissing over the clit and then pushing her tongue inside Brittany's pussy.

The blonde wailed and closed her eyes, the pleasure becoming slowly too much for her. It felt so good.

Santana watched her writhe on the bed and then she withdrew her tongue and started to suck on Brittany's juicy pussy lip instead.

She continued that for a while and then did the same with the other lip. When she was done she smirked when she heard Brittany moaning and panting.

"Please please please"

Santana dove back in and stuck her tongue all the way into her hole, feeling the taste explode on her tongue. She couldn't help but stick two fingers into the wetness, trying to pleasure Brittany as much as possible.

"So good" the blonde moaned "Nnng"

She pushed her fingers in and out harshly, alongside her tongue.

_God she could make her girlfriend sound so sexy._

Santana the withdrew completely, getting a whimper from Brittany.

She quickly un clasped her bra and took of her panties, laughing when she heard Britt growl at the sight of her pussy.

Being as eager as always, Brittany licked over her finger tips and moved them down towards Santana's wet pussy.

"Mmm yeah" she moaned while rocking on the fingers. Brittany applied pressure to her clit and then stuck a finger in but Santana moved straight away.

"Nu-uh-uh"

Brittany pouted, but a smile appeared quickly when Santana blew raspberries onto her tummy.

Santana spread Brittany's legs apart and climbed on top so that she was sitting on her, with Brittany's leg behind her ass. She held her other leg up high and started to grind herself onto Britt again.

Brittany absolutely loved to scissor. This surely would send her over to edge.

Santana gripped her leg tighter and moaned as she felt their sexes rub against eachother, creating lovely friction. She felt their lips touch and everynow and then there would be a random squelching sound when their wetnesses rubbed.

Brittany watched in awe as their pussies rubbed and rubbed, the way their clits touched and their jucies mixed.

"God tana" she breathed out, throwing her head back in ecstasy

Santanas hair started to stick to her shoulders, and a bead of sweat made its way down her neck. Her breasts bounced up and down as she carried on humping and grinding on Brittany's pink wet pussy.

"Close baby"she moaned as she closed her eyes and started to rub faster

"Me t-too"

Santana screamed as she started to go even faster, the bed was shaking and banging loudly against the wall. Thank god no one was here. She took deep breaths and gripped Britt's ankles tightly as she could feel her orgasm approach. Brittany was exactly the same.

She moved her hand over to Santana's breast and flicked over the nipple, making sure to do the same to her own.

Brittany couldn't take the pleasure anymore and gasped loudly as her orgasm hit her.

Santana could feel her juices flow down her pussy and rub into her own and that's what sent her over the edge.

"Ah. AH!" she yelled as her own juices exploded onto Brittany's pussy.

Her grinding slowly started to slow down and her grip on Brittany's leg loosened.

The blondes breathing was still heavy and erratic and she gulped thickly.

"Oh my god"

Santana climbed off of her and laid next to her, throwing her arm over her forehead.

"This…" she swallowed "This was fucking amazing. Get me horny in class again and this is what you get"

Brittany giggled and cuddled into her side

"Love you"

"Love you too B"

**Even though I don't ship Brittana…I wanted to write Brittana smut. I am very normal yes.**

**So guys…any requests?**

**MAZ xxx**


End file.
